Pamiu
Pamiu (Egy: ������������; real name Benjamin Milo) was the killer of Roman leader Julius Caesar in Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time) and a suspect in the murder investigation of rogue time traveler Nebet in Time's Up (Case #31 of Travel in Time). Profile Benjamin is a 36-year old researcher of the T.I.M.E. History Research Department disguised as a royal guard of Queen Cleopatra under the name Pamiu. He has shaved hair, thick eyebrows, and blue eyes. He is seen wearing an Egyptian royal guard outfit consisted of a blue and white striped nemes headdress, a brown tunic with turquoise beads over his neck, golden armbands on his right arm, brown arm gauntlets with golden linings, and a brown belt with the insignia of Cleopatra's elite guard. He is also seen carrying a spear and sporting kohl. In his first appearance, it is known that Benjamin is allergic to cats, eats koshari and plays the harp. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he eats pomegranates, practices aromatherapy and knows hieroglyphics. Events of Criminal Case Death as Old as Time Under the guise of Pamiu, Benjamin became a suspect after Jack and the player found his belt at the marketplace nearby the scene of the murder. When asked why he was there, he said that he had planned to fetch some sage as a gift for Cleopatra. Jack then told him about the murder, immediately prompting him to return to Cleopatra's side. Benjamin was spoken to again about his broken shield on the crime scene. He explained that Caesar had lost his temper, breaking the shield as he sought a fight. According to him, Caesar was jealous of his closeness with Cleopatra. However, he claimed to not care for Caesar's anger, saying that his only concern was to serve the Queen. In the end, it was proven that Benjamin was Caesar's killer. Upon admitting to the murder, he admitted that he was a time traveler from the present day who had gone back in time to woo and sleep with Cleopatra. However, a jealous Caesar had accused him of seducing Cleopatra; Benjamin then stabbed Caesar in the back in order to prevent him from jeopardizing his plan. He then admitted his real identity, not only that, he also admitted that he had stolen a time machine for his plan. They then presented him to Cleopatra, who ordered the team to send him to the alligators. The team then took him back to the present to be judged, speculating that he would get 30 years in prison. Time's Up Yet again under the guise of Pamiu, Benjamin became a suspect again after Zara and the player found his ankle cuff at the crocodile pond where Nebet had been killed. Under the guise of rogue time travelers, they confronted Benjamin about his true identity and the fact that Nebet was also a time traveler. He claimed that he had only found out about Nebet recently and that she was his and Cleopatra's friend. In a bid to help the team, Pamiu suggested that they searched the slave quarters were Nebet slept. Benjamin was spoken to again about Nebet's "great idea". He revealed that Nebet had been the one who suggested that he should kill Caesar in order to get him out of the way so that he could sleep with Cleopatra. However, his plan had not worked since Cleopatra was grieving and he was being investigated by Roman soldiers (past versions of the team). Enraged, he let slip that he wished he could go back in time and kill Nebet, before Zara interrupted him and warned him to watch his words. Benjamin was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Takhat Wabet, Nebet's future self, for Nebet and Ammon Bast's murders. When the past and current timelines merged, Benjamin was incarcerated for Caesar's murder. Trivia *Pamiu is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Pamiu is one of the only three non-main characters to physically appear in two time periods of Travel in Time, along with Cleopatra and Yuya. *In Death as Old as Time's sticker album, it is noted in the suspect list sticker that Pamiu is 5'6" when he appeared as 5'8" in his profile. This is most likely a developer oversight. Case appearances *Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time) *Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Time's Up (Case #31 of Travel in Time) Gallery PamiuinJail.png|Benjamin, possibly sentenced to 25 years in prison for the murder of Julius Caesar and for causing ripple effects to the timeline. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:T.I.M.E. personnel